Families First Tournament
by CE Productions
Summary: Samus takes the kids for the first time to the smash tournament to watch Fox and his friends in the final match.


High everyone, a new story to present to you. Seeing how many people like the first one I decided to make a sequel, and this a family focused look. This is my first time writing a sequel as a follow up. Well I'll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the super smash bros. series, it belongs to Nintendo

* * *

Families first tournament

The final championships have come to its near end as many people around the world have come to see who will win. It has been one of the most intense tournaments of all time and people are willing to see what happens next. There are two teams left as which team will triumph. Outside the stadium there was a line of many people trying to enter the stadium as it was going to be packed. In the line was Samus and her two children as they were waiting. It's the first time Samus has taken them to see the tournament as they always wanted to see one.

"How long do we have to wait mom?"

"A little bit more Kaitlyn, will be there sweetheart"

"I'm surprised it's that packed today"

"It is Connor, it's because it's the finals and whoever wins is the champion of the year"

"Isn't dad in the finals too?"

"He is"

"Will he win?"

"He will Kaitlyn, but it all depends"

"On what?" they both said

Samus just smiles and gives them both a warm hug.

"I'll tell you two later. c'mon let's go"

They soon entered through the gates and headed there way to meet with Peach and Zelda as they have their seats reserved.

While walking, Samus has been surprised how much the kids have grown up and she's happy how they are but has notice a difference between them. Connor, 8 years old, is more like his dad (a fox) than her in how he acts but still has some traits of her. Kaitlyn, 6 years old, is more like her mom (a human) on how ideal she thinks and acts and has no sense of fear. The biggest difference was that Connor was a bit more taller and Kaitlyn was bit short which has confused both her and Fox for some time now.

Has they continue walking, Samus has an idea to give the kids something special.

"Hey, hold up" she said, and the kids soon stopped

"What is it mom?"

"Do you guys want to see your dad?"

"Yes!" they both said loud which made Samus laugh a bit

"Alright you two let's go see him"

They soon left off heading there way to the small quarters in where the teams go to rest. The kids where excited and Samus was too as she gets to see her husband before the match starts.

* * *

In the quarters, Fox and Falco were getting ready for the big match and both are prepared to give it their best shot. There team consisted of both them, Link, and Mario and have trained together to get to this point in hopes to win.

"Hey Falco, where's Link and Mario?"

"They already left and are waiting for us"

"That's good, I can't believe it, were here at the finals and it's going to be great"

"Yep, it's going to be great" he said in an angry tone

"Wait, are you still mad at me for this?"

"Well you were the one that dragged me, Link and Mario into this championship that was considered the hardest one of all time"

"You all agreed to it"

"Yeah but we didn't expect it to be this hard and because of that we got ourselves butt kicked and we all ended up with heavy injuries"

"At least we made it here and not lost a round and still in one piece"

"We still haven't recuperated from the last battle and I'm doubting where going to win this one"

"We will win, and can we talk about something than this"

"Speak of that someone's here to see you"

Fox soon turns around to see and is surprised to see his wife and their kids with her.

"Connor, Kaitlyn"

"Dad!"

They soon came running and jumped on him to give him a hug which Fox in return gave them a hug too.

"We missed you dad"

"I missed you too kids"

They soon went to give Falco a hug

"Hi uncle Falco"

"Hey Connor, Kaitlyn"

"What are you doing here?" asked Fox

"Mom brought us here" said Katlyn

"We wanted to see you in the finals" said Connor

"They really want to see you, so I brought them here for the first time to watch you. Also, what were you two arguing about?"

"I'll let Fox tell you. Anyway, I'm on my way out to meet with Link and Mario you better hurry up Fox"

And with that, Falco left

"Hey Kids, can wait outside for a minute while I talk with your mom?"

"Okay" they both said as they left the room

Soon Fox walks up to her and gives her a sweet kiss as Samus did the same while wrapping her arms around him.

"I missed you so much fox"

"Same here but this last tournament and I get to return home"

"I'm surprised you made this far"

"I'm lucky I did my love, its been a bit of pain but my team made it"

"I know my love"

"I happy the kids are here this is the most excited I've ever seen in them"

"There's always surprises for them. There the most beautiful kids we've ever had"

"They were a blessing because we now have a family together and the happiest one of all."

That made Samus kiss Fox one more time as Fox did the same to her too

It had been a rough road for the last 8 years but has made them more happier than ever. When Samus told Fox that she was pregnant, Fox cried of joy as he was going to be a father and even proposed to her. They soon got married and their first child Connor was born. It was difficult at first due to being smash fighters and having to raise Connor but soon managed to do it and soon had their second child Katlyn born. Since then they have lived on to be a happy family to this point and nothing has changed.

Soon Fox looked at the time and soon realized that it's going to start

"Sorry Samus I wish I could stay here a bit more but the gaming to start"

"It's alright but at least when its over you get to come home"

"I always do"

He gives Samus a hug and a quick kiss and leaves room to talk with Connor and Katlyn

"Sorry kids I wish I could stay but the game to start"

"I hope you win dad"

"I hope so Connor"

"I'm happy you got here"

"Thank you, Kaitlyn"

He soon gives them both a hug and leaves of to meet with Falco, link, and Mario.

* * *

In the crowd was Peach and Zelda siting in the seats they have reserved for them, Samus and her kids they look around to see if they arrived and they soon see them coming by.

"Hi Samus"

"Hi you two"

She then goes to give them both a hug and soon Zelda and Peach give the kids a hug too. After that they sat down to see to game.

_Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the final round and event of the smash tournament and where will see red team fighting off against their biggest challenge ever. There challenge for this game is they must go against Giga bowser & defeat him in 5 minutes and if successful they win the game._

Soon the crowd started applauding of this moment. Samus soon started to see in why Falco was a bit upset with Fox.

"Hey Zelda"

"Yes?"

"Has link ever said anything or complained about this tournament?"

"A week ago, when me and link where talking he brought up the fact the despite enjoying this, he kind of hated it due to Fox talking him into it"

"How so?"

"He expected this tournament to be just a normal one, but it turned out to be a lot hard than expected as it was meant for fighters how can fight high level enemies. That resulted him getting multiple injuries and a broken arm.

"That was the same thing that Mario told me on how hard this level was and the injuries he suffered."

"It makes sense why they be mad at Fox."

Before the can continue, the game has officially begun as the team entered the arena and soon begin the fight with Giga Bowser.

The fight was intense as they were trying there best in defeating Giga Bowser but was not doing much damage to him. There able to use some items like bombs to weaken him which were successful. The crowd was cheering for them to win which served them a lot of motivation. In a surprise turn of event, Giga Bowser manages to catch Mario of guard and punches him far away abruptly defeating him.

The group was shocked to see Mario defeated but still had hope for the team to win and started cheering for them along with the people in the stage.

"_I hope they win they can't give up now_" thought Samus

Right in the middle of the team making a perfect attack, Giga Bowser manages to K.O. Link and injure Falco. Soon things were not going in their favor as they were suffering a near loss in this and were looking for a way to beat Giga Bowser quickly as they were at one minute.

In a surprise event, Fox is seen distracting Giga Bowser as much as he can away from Falco as he was trying to catch a smash orb. Quickly Fox manages to knock him out for a while and Falco succeeds in getting the smash orb and uses his final smash on Giga Bowser and defeats him just in time before the time ran out.

_Announcer: what a surprise show here people that was the most intense fight we ever seen before and I'm proud to announce that red team wins the tournament._

Soon the crowd started to cheer and yell their names in the form of victory as the same of Zelda, peach, Samus and the kids too. It's the biggest surprise no one saw coming put it happened.

* * *

Back in the resting quarters, Fox, Falco, Link, and Mario where bandaging up themselves from the injuries they sustained and celebrating their victory.

"I told you guys we were going to win"

"Well you were right but that still doesn't cover the fact you talked us into it"

"C'mon Link, your being more like Falco and we at least won"

"Still were going to get you back for dragging us into this in the first place"

"Seriously Mario, just live a little for once"

Their conversation was interrupted as of Zelda, Peach, Samus and the kids entered to congratulated them and give them a hug.

"Were proud of you guys, you won the game"

"Thanks Peach"

"Your welcome Falco"

"This calls for a celebration back at the smash mansion, but I do have one condition for it"

"What Link" they all said

"We agree to never let Fox do anymore tournaments or talk us into joining one next year"

"Agreed!"

"Very funny Link, very funny!"

They all laughed in how Fox responded, and they all left the stadium to return to the smash mansion.

* * *

Back at the mansion while Samus was getting ready, Fox was talking with his kids on what they enjoyed on this tournament.

"So, will you be doing new fights this time"?

"Likely not Connor, after this I'm just going to take a huge break so I can spend more time with you and Kaitlyn".

"Uncle Falco and the others weren't that happy with you, why was that"?

"It's a long story Kaitlyn, but I will say that its mostly my fault in putting them into this".

"Oh"

"So, did you two enjoy the tournament"?

"Yes!"

"That's good" he said while chuckling

Soon Samus came out already to go

"Are we all set to go?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go"

Soon the kids left the room excited. Fox was about the leave the room until Samus grabs him and pulls him back in.

"Hold up we need to talk about the whole drag in of this competition"

"I know you might be upset on how I got them into this mess, but it worked out well in the end"

"Sometimes I wonder, what goes in your head when you do these things"?

"That's a question for another time but I promise I will never do this again for whatever reason"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"What will I ever do without you my love"?

Soon Fox wrapped his arms around her to bring her into a warm embrace

"Who knows but I'm happy that I meet the met the most beautiful women ever because we a have beautiful family to be together with"

That made Samus gave Fox a warm kiss to the lip as the same for Fox to her

After a few minutes of kissing samus saw the time and soon realized that they were going to be late.

"We should be going now"

"Alright my love, let's go"

They both left the room holding their hands and were joined by their kids as they all headed to the mansions lounge were the party was taking place.

_This is a night to remember_

* * *

What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. Also, I'm sorry if I didn't detail the fight scene very well, need to work on it. This oneshot will be posted on AO3 and Wattpad later on. Well that's all folks see you guys next time. Peace.


End file.
